Nowadays, washing machines are manufactured such that control modules of various loads are generally integrated into one circuit board to control the different external devices of the washing machines respectively, thereby implementing the functions of various loads of the washing machines. With reference to the washing machines manufactured by using above solutions which have different models, it is necessary to manufacture a circuit board that matches with the model of the corresponding washing machines. As a consequence, the circuit board needs to be redesigned, redebugged and reopened mould manufacture during the research and development of new products, which increases cost for research and development and is unfavorable for uniform matching of various models of the washing machines and for improving a modular management during manufacture.
An automatic control system for a washing machine is disclosed in Chinese patent application No. CN201310281507.4, including a main control module, a running system for the washing machines, a clothes amount monitoring module, a water amount control module, a laundry powder amount control module and an integration monitoring unit. The clothes amount monitoring module, the water amount control module and the laundry powder amount control module are connected to the main control module by the integration monitoring unit, respectively, and the main control module is connected to the running system of the washing machine. As compared to the prior art, the automatic control system of the washing machine can automatically control a required amount of water, a required amount of laundry powder and a running time of the washing machine according to the amount of clothes by means of cooperation of the clothes amount monitoring module, the water amount control module, the laundry powder amount control module and the integration monitoring unit and through a comprehensive control of the main control module, thereby improving the automatic level of the washing machine and reducing a energy consumption of the washing machine.
According to above solutions, however, the manufactured computer circuit board is an integral computer board structure that integrates various control lines together. Thus, the whole computer board needs to be replaced after a certain module or control line in the computer board is damaged, which improves the cost of maintenance. Moreover, upgrades of products or new demands from the customers needs to redesign the computer board, which leads to a long developing period and a higher cost for research and development. At the same time, the computer board modules integrated as a whole are controlled to be connected to or disconnected from the corresponding loads through a power bus. Since a distance between the computer board modules and the actual loads is relatively far, the various control lines in the washing machines are caused to be long and complex in routing, which is unfavorable for fault analysis of the products and makes the judgment of faults more difficult.
In view of above, the present disclosure is made.